Frost finds The Hero
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: (rotg) Jack frost and (minecraft) Herobrine are brothers. Jack 's family adopts herobrine not knowing anything about him. When herobrine goes back to minecraft jack frost searches for herobrine and goes on a hunt. When he descovers hero's real brother and past, one question remains. will jack frost keep hero? Or let him go forever. Note: Before jack frost died
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello Fanfiction readers. Lolanice in the house! Another bone chilling despressed story about a minecraft/rise of the guardian fiction. (Yes i have put "rise of the guardians enter minecraftia" on hold for a bit.. heres another crossover though!

Title: Frost finds the hero.

Summary: (rotg) Jack frost and (minecraft) Herobrine are brothers. Jack 's family adopts herobrine not knowing anything about him. When herobrine goes back to minecraft jack frost searches for herobrine and goes on a hunt. When he descovers hero's real brother and past, one question remains. will jack frost keep hero? Or let him go forever.

Extra Info: Jack human life before becoming guardian or dieing.

prolouge: Where did that Hero go.

Herobrine or Hero p.o.v

Rejected. Lost. pain. guilt. unwanted. Those were the things to describe my life. A new world I had entered since my brother had abandon me. I read the sign. Burgess,  
>population: 300. 'small town' I thought as I dragged my feet off the grass and across the rocky stone road. I came to a store and looked inside. There were alot of people storming about. I sneaked to the bread section and pulled the bread off the shelf into my jacket. I quickly stormed away but got caught in the act. luckly I had contacts,<br>covering my glowing white eyes. Luckly I was saved by a family in the store willing to pay for the stolen bread. The boy continued to stare at me. The mother took my arm and looked at me with concern. "Your parents?" said the mother looking at me with her green blue eyes. "Dont got any" I mummbled. "Brothers? sisters?" said the mother continueing to talk to me. "Nope.. Not one" I replied and put on my poker face. I lived with them quite a while. But then decided to go back to minecraft. My brother had apolligies and promised to protect me. I agreed to this and steped through the portal and my world changed.

Jack P.o.v

That boy. He got a tear in his eye. That boy, was depressed. That boy. We took him in and he became like a brother to me. Even though I had a sister he was like a addition to the family. He would always cheer me up and would always cry. Always. He would always sit in a corner and mutter, I miss you. Why did he miss his parents. What happen to him. Why have I never seen him before? One day i called out his name. No reply. I started to panick and sprint around my house for him. No where he was found. I called my mom and we looked almost all day and all night. No figure creep. Tears rolled down myself, and my sister.  
>The one who took it hard was my dear mother. She would always wanted a little boy. Hero was the nices boy we've ever meet. I sighed and tried to look for him myself. One question remained. 'Where did that hero go?' <p>


	2. Chapter 2: A Mystery Wrapped in A Story

**AUthor note: Hello Readers! Lolanice bringing you another faboulous chapter about the frost finds the hero! Sorry **

**I havent written in a while. Talk about so much school work and little ideas! Finally I can make another chapter**

**of this so make sure to Review! Also I have added a girl name: Lily In the story. She is based on me and I hope**

**you like her. What is she doing there? Find out By reading on!**

**Title: Frost finds the hero**

**Chapter 2: A mystery wrapped in a story.**

**? p.o.v**

Jack overland. Or jack frost you might say... Smart kid, Cute anime figure. How did I know?

You might Say I. Watch over this "Story". You might just be a figure Being watched.

I might be writing a story about you. May be as we speak. Maybe your just an outside layer to a big

piece of information. Maybe Your inside the story right now, or your

A character in it. Maybe Your universe is a whole story that im writing. The Whole planet earth as one.

Maybe your just a small part in a big story. I watched over jack overland, As he searched near and far

for herobrine.

**Jack p.o.v**

I searched near and far For hero. No Footprints to be seen. My sister came out a second later and

holded out my favorite mug, which was of snowflakes. How I loved the snow. I nodded my head to thank her and

she ran off, tears spilling down her face. I sighed as I whiped my own face and continued searching. Then

it got quiet. Infact almost to quiet. I then heard a branch snap, Come out I said With my Fist in balls

of fear. Then What came out suprised me. Almost made me Breathless.

**Herobrine p.o.v**

Life was awesome. My brother from time to time would take me out to spend quality time and would treat me like

a real brother. He keeped apoligiesing. Then he remarked that no one likes to be alone. Not even Him. I wonder

how jack was doing. I keeped wonder but felt bad. I left them when they loved me the most. Infact my Gut felt

worst when I thought about it. I wanted to go back, but the question remained. Should I return to the overlands or

stay at peace forever.


End file.
